1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus, and particularly relates to an inkjet recording apparatus in which ink ejected in a purge process can be received without contaminating a conveyance unit or a recording medium and in which a reception member for receiving the ink can be stored compactly so that the apparatus can be miniaturized.
2. Description of the Related Art
So-called line type inkjet recording apparatus is known as an inkjet recording apparatus for ejecting ink from nozzles of a recording head to thereby perform recording on a recording medium. In the line type inkjet recording apparatus, nozzles are formed in a long recording head so as to extend across a recording area of a recording medium. The recording medium is conveyed onto a surface opposed to a nozzle formation surface of the recording head while the recording head is fixed. Thus, recording is performed at one stroke.
In an inkjet recording apparatus that is not limited to such line type inkjet recording apparatus, the moisture in ink may be evaporated over time so that the viscosity of the ink increases, or the air may be mixed into the ink through the nozzles so that bubbles are generated in the ink. The high-viscosity ink or the bubbles will clog the nozzles to thereby impede the ink ejecting performance. In the inkjet recording apparatus, therefore, a recovery process for removing the high-viscosity ink or the like is carried out.
The recovery process is roughly divided into purging and flushing. Purging is a process for sucking ink forcibly from the recording head or supplying compressed ink forcibly to the recording head so as to discharge high-viscosity ink, pieces of dried ink, plenty of bubbles, dust, etc. generated due to long-term disuse. On the other hand, flushing is a process for discharging high-viscosity ink from the nozzles chiefly in continuous use of the apparatus. The flushing process is carried out more frequently than the purge process, but the quantity of ink discharged together with the high-viscosity ink and the like is typically smaller than that in the purge process.
For example, in the purge process in the line type inkjet recording apparatus, a preservative cap for covering the nozzle formation surface of the recording head to thereby prevent ink from being evaporated during suspension of recording is used as the reception member for receiving ink discharged from the recording head. That is, when purging is initiated, the preservative cap moves to abut against the nozzle formation surface of the recording head, and cover the nozzle formation surface to thereby form a closed space with the nozzle formation surface. The closed space is depressurized by a suction pump connected to the preservative cap so as to suck high-viscosity ink or the like from the nozzles. The high-viscosity ink or the like is discharged into the preservative cap together with ink. After the ink is discharged into the preservative cap in such a manner, the preservative cap leaves the nozzle formation surface of the recording head and returns to a predetermined position.
As for the reception member for receiving ink discharged from the recording head in the flushing process, JP-A-2000-211159 discloses a line-type inkjet recording apparatus in which a cover having an opening formed for recording is provided between a recording head and a recording medium movably forward and backward in the conveyance direction of the recording medium. In addition, JP-A-2000-211159 discloses a line-type inkjet recording apparatus in which a cover having no opening is provided between a recording head and a recording medium movably forward and backward in the conveyance direction of the recording medium. Further, JP-A-2000-211159 discloses line type inkjet recording apparatus in which a cover disposed to surround a recording head and having a cylindrical shape or the like with an opening is provided rotatably.